


Hierarchy BRIEF

by Anonymously_Awesome



Series: Hierarchy [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Awesome/pseuds/Anonymously_Awesome
Summary: Here’s the brief!It gives you a rundown on everything you need to know to understand this world and the terms I’ll be using as well as gain an understanding of the dynamics. And there will be a lot on unfamiliar terms thrown around so you will end up needing this, trust me…This document will be updated as the fic progresses so be sure to check for updates! I’ll try to let you guys know on the main story whenever I’ve made changes and introduced new things so stay sharp!





	Hierarchy BRIEF

Population: 5 billion.

The world is split into normal humans and the Omegaverse (OV) in a ratio of 3:2 respectively (i.e. 60% human, 40% ‘wolves’).  The 'second gender' split (male to female) is also 3:2 respectively.

Of this 40%, the OV is split into **Alphas** , **Betas** and **Omegas** (first genders) in the ratio of 1:7:2 respectively.

The OV is _also_ split into **domains** with the following:

  * **Sigma** (5%) - the elite, they are what would be classified as ‘superwolves’: accelerated healing abilities, enhances senses (including a clear ‘sixth sense’) and a clear link to their ancestry.
  * **Psi** (25%) – common, more brawny.
  * **Phi** (25%) – common, more brainy.
  * **Chi** (30%) – common, better healers.
  * **Delta** (15%) – the unluckiest group. They are only marginally superior to humans with regards to their abilities.



What’s most important to remember is that the Sigma domain is the most highly respected, and the Delta the least (it’s kind of in decreasing order of important except the middle three are on equal footing, they just specialise in different things).

It's also important to note that the domains are largely but not completely inherited i.e. two sigmas breeding won't necessarily lead to sigma offspring. And it goes without saying that A/B/O is pretty much random. There's no telling what the offspring will be based on their parents. 

 **Clans** : these are groups similar to families but larger. They fall into domains, whereas families are smaller and can technically be a mix of different domains (though they tend not to be). For example: a Sigma Dragon clan or a Phi Serpent clan vs a Serpent family. New info below.

 **Pedigree** : I've used this term a lot but not loosely. This refers to the line of the clan itself. Just reading this likely doesn't make much sense however, if you go to the Domain section below, hopefully it will do.

 **Packs** : these are almost always a mix and match. They can be all one first gender (though this is rarer due to gender dynamics, and all omega packs just aren't a thing. Again, read the fic to find out more) or a mixture of domains, first and second genders. 

Think of a clan as being closer to a city, a family is a neighborhood and a pack is a family (should've done it the other way around, right? Wrong, I am a trendsetter, you see). 

 **Rogue** : any wolf that doesn't have a clan. A rarity, because clans are so large. But the term can be used slightly interchangeably. They can be a rogue if they just haven't been identified _yet_ , or if they really don't have a clan.

 **Blood Family** : blood relatives, basically.

 **Wolf** : Just in case, any 'person' with two genders, i.e. male beta, female alpha, etc. 

 **Commoners** : Basically, anyone who isn't part of a 'main pack'. More on that later...

 **Feral** : A word used to describe a wolf that 'went too far'...more on this later.

 **Pack Omega** : I've referenced this before but essentially, an omega that is shared as pack property but not to be confused with an actual member of the pack. Kind of like female gang members vs 'gang girls'... I can't remember what the actual term for the latter is. Or perhaps I can but I wish to keep things PG. Either way, the former will get initiated into the gang like the guys are (i.e. beaten up) whereas the latter...well, again, PG. The former will be seen as members of the gang (and whether they differentiate between male or female will vary from gang to gang) whereas the latter will just be used for sex. Passed round like commodities. But very much owned. And you try to leave...well... But I'm still talking about gangs sooo...uhhh, replace 'female' with 'omega', male with 'alpha' (or 'beta' but as we're talking with the GOM in mind, maybe alpha works better) and 'gang' with 'pack'. And there you have yourself a definition. 

**From a social perspective (social norms):**

  * The OV runs things, though they are outnumbered by humans, due to their physical and mental advantages. This had led to increasing tension and hostility between the two groups but of course, this sentiment isn’t shared by everyone. It’s just an underlying feeling…like any kind of prejudice in our world today, namely racism.
  * Open 'racism' as it were (I mean, speciesism?) is a progressive theme in this fic. Openly negative views aren't too common but as I said, there will be more as the story progresses. When things like territorial disputes come up, certain human media outlets will use it as an excuse to push the agenda of separation. Everyone is power hungry, but in this situation, humans are bitter because they aren't (and can't be in charge). 
  * There are major hierarchical differences between the first genders _and_ the domains. I won’t go into the details just yet, but basically, if you’re a Sigma Alpha, you’re beyond a winner. If you’re a Delta Beta/Omega…what’s the point? It’s game over for you. (Joking but not really).
  * The rate of crime might seem higher in this world because I’m writing from that view point but realistically, it’s probably not that much higher than the crime levels today.
  * The only major differences are the practices, and what is deemed the norm or socially acceptable in their world. Namely slavery and murder. In the OV it’s fine, but humans don’t agree. It’s one of the reasons they clash so much (I’m with the humans on this one, gotta keep it real).
  * There are, of course, OV people who _don’t_ agree with it but a lot of them do. It’s like governmental corruption in certain countries (I’m trying to draw as many parallels, but it’s hard). Or actually, polygamy. Some people do it, some don’t but the general trend (at least in the Western world) is to not accept it.
  * Actually slavery is the wrong word. It all comes down to the institutionalised abuse and prejudice of/towards Omegas (but more on that in the story…).
  * With the murder aspect...the OV is very territorial. So clan annihilation isn't frequent but it's not an impossibility (double negative, basically, it can happen but it's VERY rare, especially amongst the higher ranking domains *cough cough Sigma cough*
  * Tokens tend to be omegas (99%) of the time and they are always virgins. Giving someone a ' _used_ ' omega is seen as disrespect. These omegas will be used as pack-omegas if the pack takes a liking to them, and if not...things don't end too well...
  * Omega ownership dictates that whoever claims an omega first in a pack owns them exclusive unless they themselves state explicitly that the omega is pack-property in which case, it's a free-for-all. But once an omega becomes pack-property it's difficult to make them exclusive again. Bear in mind, there is a **very** significant difference between being a pack-omega and an omega being part of the pack. More on that laterrrr...
  * Basically there's a pecking order to everything. Even amongst an all Sigma alpha clan *cough cough, GOM, cough*. The only rule is, whatever you do, don't go against it.
  * Blood Drinking: You drink someone's blood, you gain their energy. Now, hold it. I know you're probably thinking: UMMMM, well aren't these WEREWOLVES not VAMPIRES? And you'd be right on one count, wrong on the other. They are neither werewolves nor vampires. They are Wolves. 
  * I know I'm a prick ^_^
  * Your second question (perhaps) is: well if it's that awesome, why doesn't EVERYONE do it? Because, reasons I will get into later. But short and short, if you drink blood, you will get a temporary hit of their energy, which will vary depending on how much you drink. Quite like booze. Drink a lot, you (eventually) get smashed. Life science. However, take my statement very loosely. You'll soon see why.
  * By statement, I was referring to the blood bit. Because, don't drink too much, for heaven's sake, you'll ruin your liver. 



Paraphernalia:

  * Pheromone cages: these cages block out scent coming out of the cage and scent coming in, i.e. whoever is inside can't smell who's outside and vice-versa. They're really useful for things like...blocking scents. (Genius!)
  * Scent blockers: This classifies anything done to the body including taking medication or wearing collars or cuffs that (you guessed it!) blocks scent. (Simply...genius)
  * Heat sheets: Like the ones on Kagami's bed. They're super absorbent and work to cancel scent. Like Pampers, tbh. And for those of you who are like, buh A2, I thought you WANTED scent in heats! Well, it's like this: you know how when you're hungry and you catch a whiff of...I don't know boiling rice (I was going to say frying bacon but I appreciate that some of you are Muslim or vegetarian/vegan and no doubt wouldn't agree) and it makes you hungry? But if you went to bed and your sheets were always stinking of rice you'd be a bit...overwhelmed? It's like that. Scents are REALLY potent, even the omega's own, and given the fact that they're so sensitive during their heat, it's good for them to be exposed to an alpha's scent, but not have to constantly lie in it and be drowned in it, you know? Hence why the room is well ventilated, they shower a lot, air-driers instead of towels, etc. You see? I think of everything. 



** ~Physiological Changes/Differences and Behaviour **

  * Omegas tend to be physically smaller than alphas and betas, hence why Kagami's appearance was deceptive. However, for the sake of adhering to 'wolf protocol' you can assume that Kagami is smaller than canon. He's still taller than Akashi and Kuroko but shorter than his actual height and  _slightly_ less built. 
  * Wolves have the ability to change their bodies in the event of an attack/defense mechanism/during heats etc. The basics are the lengthening of teeth and claws and their eyes slitting. However, depending on the domain, gender, ancestry, etc. they will experience different changes. More on that later. The above is just the standard. 
  * Being able to self-lubricate outside of heats as Kagami did  _isn't_ normal for an omega...at all...
  * There are major differences in the capabilities of wolves and humans. Wolves are supernatural beings. We mustn't forget this. So it isn't just a case of them being Bolt level quick. I'm talking Zone levels...times ten. So if you read of Kagami and Aomine zipping around like...fast  _things_ , this shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Superhuman speed and strength, highly amplified senses, accelerated healing and more. All comes with the territory. 
  * Alphas have the ability to detect the emotional changes of omegas, even ones they aren't bonded to and vice-versa. And they can emit pheromones to negate these changes, e.g. soothing a distressed omega. It's a common trope in A/B/O but you just never know these days. Some people, huh? 
  * Scent-marking has different strengths. Basically, if it's just skin-to-skin, it won't last too long. However, if you pierce the skin it lasts a lot longer, depending on how strong the wolves' scents were to begin with. Strong scents from stronger wolves will last longer. And sexual activity/arousal makes them even stronger. So piercing and marking after sex will be the strongest. There's levels to this ish.
  * Scent-marking another wolf's wolf is very taboo. A total no-go unless there are extenuating circumstances.
  * Scent-marking is considered both foreplay and after-care. Nuts, amirite? Who'dve thunk it? (Can you see me stalling? I had so much to say but now my ass can't remember a darn thing! Damnit! I'll be back...*sweeps cape like Tuxedo-Mask's musty self.*)
  * WHOOP! Remembered one! Well kind of. Basically (refer to the hierarchy thing I did below), the closer you are to an original wolf, the less human you'll look. Kind of obvious but lowkey not. So if you look around like how come he's Titan-sized? It's because he's a very 'pure' wolf-think Sigma, not 'watered-down'-think Delta. Now I'm out. (Like Tuxedo Mask, effortlessly useless since 19...when did Sailor Moon come out? Time ago, anyway...)
  * Claiming: one wolf will bite another wolf over their scent gland, but it isn't necessarily mutual (thus not to be confused with bonding). It can be any gender mix (i.e. alpha-alpha, beta-omega etc) but for the most part it would be alpha-beta/beta-omega or (predominantly) alpha-omega. It's a possessive thing. Staking a claim. So if you smell another wolf on what you deem to be your territory...sparks could fly, for both parties. 
  * **I'm a mess, I didn't even write this! SOORRRYY!** Basically, Claiming  _isn't_ permanent (far from it). It's kind of like even stronger scent marking. Like notice how both Aomine and Momoi made slight incisions in Kagami's neck before they marked him? Claiming is the next level up. It will affect the 'claimed' wolf's scent, kind of neutralising it for a week or two. But because it isn't really something you do off the bat, Aomine didn't do it before. Again, next level scent marking. You'd only really do it with a wolf you were very intimate with/a wolf you were planning to bond with. It would kind of be the precursor to bonding. Like, this wolf is taken so until we bond, back off, kind of thing. Plus, it leaves a visible mark that obviously disappears with time (again, like two weeks) so everyone can see they're taken. Am I making sense? But again, it isn't permanent. Also, biting harder/longer doesn't have an effect on how long the claim lasts. It depends on the parties involved. Both notably the 'biter'. The 'stronger' they are, the longer the mark will last. But again, more on this later. It will make more sense as we go. But sorry for not including this before! I'll try to be more on the ball with my descriptions. I keep forgetting you guys don't know as much, but if there's anything I post here that doesn't fully explain something, PLEASE let me know. Because chances are it isn't just you. (Teachers ALWAYS say this but it's pretty legit stuff, ngl haha ^_^).
  * Instincts (or more specifically, letting your instincts take over, letting yours instincts take control etc). This is an IMPORTANT one. And take note of the  **s** at the end. I deliberately used it even though grammatically it isn't really correct (well it isn't too bad) because I wanted to make the distinction clear. Instinct **s** (with a s) -yup, I'm driving the point home- refers to when a wolf allows themselves to sway more the animalistic side  of their nature. I'll explain. As I said below, wolves are as much animal, as they are human. But when they let their 'instincts' take control, they're basically relinquishing the hold they have on their humanity for a bit in favour of having amplified abilities, if that makes sense. A little be like being in the Zone. And again, this is more of a Sigma benefit than anything else, because 'lesser' wolves simply don't have the level of control to call on it when they please. It would sort of happen in a life-or-death situation, if at all. Where's pure-bred Sigma's can call on it. The abilities are even closer to what the Originals would've had. 
  * Great, right? To an extent. But the longer they subject themselves to their instincts, the less control they have over them. Leave it too long and you turn ' **feral** '. And obviously, as it wears on you, you begin to behave in a more animalistic manner. Things are making a bit more sense, no?
  * Scent-control: Most wolves (poor, POOR Deltas) have control of this but the extent of that control varies greatly and depends on a range of factors. However, betas are notoriously the worst at it -it's an evolutionary thing, like, they don't really need to control their scents as much as an alpha or omega so over time, high control got selected out I guess- so that makes Marisa one special ass cookie. Most wolves, regardless of gender, don't have as much control has she has but many or capable of it to some degree. And to re-iterate, scents have the ability to influence other wolves' feelings and even behaviours so yeah, it's a good skill to have.
  * Compatibility: @ Marisa tbh. She does it all and more. 
  * Kind of obvious, but I'll say it anyway. Wolves are like super-humans so as far as hunger, tiredness, etc...it basically takes a lot longer for them to feel such. Just thought I'd point that out because the Brief seemed a little lonely...a little neglected...
  * Turns out I'd already put what I wanted to put long ago. But there you have it, as above point has stated, wolves are superior to humans in basically every way. Even the Deltas. 
  * Should've moved the blood bit here. Don't know why I didn't because it was a pain to find it. But anyways. Blood-drinking and back to why everyone doesn't do it. Basically, it's quit closely linked to compatibility. The more compatible you are, the more of a hit you get. It the same way a lack of compatibility...think 'one man's meat is another man's poison'. I used this over trash/treasure because it's actually highly accurate. One can feed, another would likely die from it if they took too much of an incompatible wolf's blood. Now, if people found a way to make blood completely allogeneic, wolves would really be in trouble. Let's hope that doesn't happen, shall we?
  * Blood-drinking is also avoided somewhat (might have mentioned this before) because it's kind of...intimate. It affects both the drinker and the 'drinkee' (very much like claiming) and it tends to be done more between bonded couples. More on this later. 
  * ~To elaborate on the super-humans = Wolves thing. They mature faster and live longer. So a one-year old Wolf is like a two/three/four year old. It varies. They age faster but have longer phases of being in that age group, if that makes sense. Like they get there faster but stay there longer. I'm going to stop now, it's nearly midnight. 
  * ~This is pretty typical omegaverse but we here now! Scent-nuzzling/stroking is a calming mechanism used by all Wolves. More effective if there's an emotional connection between the Wolves involved. Things that make you go  _hmmm_...
  * ~Technically, it's later, and I should elaborate on the blood-drinking too. I won't because I'm sleepy and bed and Teddy are calling me. But long story short, it makes Wolves more wolfy. I.e. omegas will act like omegas, alphas like alphas, cats like dogs and frogs like the real MVPs I know they are. The reason for this is kind of, they're going back to their 'animalistic' roots in a way when they drink blood, so it brings out the _animal_ in them. Term used loosely but I think I explained this bit well enough. The rest...a lost cause. 
  * **~Runts** : Oopsie. Nearly forgot this. Technically, runts would fall under one of the higher up sections but as I said before, we HERE now! Runts are just a good deal smaller than the average pup, exactly like in real life. Most runts are half the size, i.e. about 2.5 kg. Very few may be 2kg. So yes, Aomine was _tiny_ by Wolf standards. As to how runts are treated, it varies slightly but for the most part...well. How do DOGS treat runts if there is no human intervention? Or pigs? Or cats? Or just about any animal that has a litter? There's your answer :/
  * ~Stats wise, the 'Let's Talk' chapter has a nice little breakdown as to Anai pregnancies and such. It can be elaborated on request here, but for now, what's in the chapter is sufficient. Nigh night!



Heats

  * I had to open a whole new header because it's one big-ass topic. I'll try to put in everything I remember but without fail, there will be things I'll forget so don't hesitate to ask me.
  * Heats are supposed to take place once every two months and last for a week. But as the more mature members of the fairer sex will know, I'm sure, sometimes bodily functions don't quite follow a strict schedule. Or any schedule really. Namely periods. Thus they can come irregularly and more or less frequently if the omega is unlucky, and can last for any length of time from a couple of days to several weeks. 
  * My heats -well, not  _mine_ , because I'm a human, thank you very much- are closely modeled on periods so if you have a vagina, you MAY have a slight advantage over those with dangly bits. But don't take my word for it. However, I am nothing if not fair so I shall strive to make this understandable for all readers of all descriptions. 
  * There are three stages: pre-heat, heat and post-heat. 
  * Pre-heat: The omega begins to prepare for the upcoming heat and will experience behavioural and physiological changes including: fluctuations in hormones and thus mood, increasingly strong scent, nesting tendencies, a greater desire to be with an alpha -not a beta because omegas are wired to alphas. Betas can do the job during the heat, granted, but not as well as an alpha could-, slightly higher body temperature, beginning of the production of 'slick', increased sexual appetite, more aggressive, heightened senses, joint and muscle pain, headaches, nausea-why do I feel like I'm a writer for WebMD?
  * Heat: I mean...why are you on an A/B/O fic and you don't know what happens during heats? You alright, mate? If you don't know, get to know.
  * Honestly, this time, I mean I can go into the details if people want but for the most part, these heats are the same as the standard. Lots of sex. Basically. There will be a couple of things I'll speciify later in the story but for now, what you know about heats should suffice.
  * What I will mention is that heats are easier with an alpha/beta. Not only because, hello? No DIY. But also because their scent is soothing to the omega and helps calm otherwise turbulent emotions. This ability is amplified if they are bonded to said wolf. 
  * Scents. Scent plays a big role during heats: we're talking strength, compatibility, how it SMELLS. Yeah. More on the compatibility bit later. But one thing I will make clear now is you do NOT (as an omega, no as A WOLF) want to be having more than one scent around the omega. By more than one I mean besides the omega themselves. So it's always plus one. Not two. Or three. Just one. Because it causes friction to say the least.
  * On the topic of scents, the scent of the omega also has an effect on alphas. A strong effect. Strong. Effect. Yes. This. It's standard but remember this. Because next time you see a character acting a fool and you're like broooo, well. And friend Kagami ain't your average omega so...
  * Post-heat: Major exhaustion. The body is dehydrated so it's important that a lot of aftercare takes place for multiple reasons. Arguably the most vulnerable part of the heat cycle but then again, it's a bit of a mess all round, really. Yet another reason why it's good to have a wolf (especially an alpha) there. If I've forgotten anything, holla. 
  * Slick: it is not only a natural lubricant but it's also an aphrodisiac. Stronger when consumed than inhaled but still pretty potent stuff. And it tastes like the omega's scent. Ish. You know what I mean.
  * Alpha Rut: I'm putting this under heats because they're similar. In a way. Ish. Not really...
  * Regardless, it's something like the alpha equivalent of a heat but there are some significant differences. Namely:
  * 1) They only last several days (at least in this verse) and unlike heats that are pretty frequent, these can be a once yearly type-of-thing. Plus, the most major difference,
  * 2) They can be triggered. Either by an omega's heat (especially if they're compatible), intense feelings of longing/lust, major hormonal changes (e.g. during expression) etc.
  * 3) They are very dangerous if not handled well. For the omega(s) unlucky enough to get caught up in one (well, unlucky if they're not bonded, more on that later); any surrounding parties and the alpha themselves. Imagine an omega in heat. Picture it. (Well not all the grisly bits, but you know what I mean). Now focus on the emotional side of things. How irritable and clingy and aggressive and 'unstable' they get during that time. Mkay now get the cumulative emotion for a year's worth of heats. Now cram it into about three days worth of activity in a being several times stronger than any omega could ever be. See what I'm getting at?
  * 4) Of course, the over-bearing emotions are possessiveness and the desire to claim. Well, that and the need for sexual satisfaction. So basically, if you're caught as an omega (or a beta, but they're more collateral damage as opposed to the direct cause of a rut, if that makes sense?) it really is game over. Death isn't a far-fetched phenomenon. Even with an omega and alpha who ARE bonded. 
  * 5) Surrounding scents that aren't the alpha's or his poor omega's can get them TRIGGERED. Especially the scents of other alphas. Alpha in rut + alpha in rut = one of them will (most) likely die. And that's everything! All wrapped up with a pretty bow. Here's to hoping I haven't forgotten any-
  * 6) She said. I'm a goose. Physiologically, there will be similar changes to those observed when running on instincts. The only major difference is...eh hem. Down there...
  * 7) One word. Knotting. 



Bonding 

  1. Pack Bond: what it says on the tin, haha! But seriously, it's a bite at the back of the neck that all the members of the pack have. If you're not a 'true' pack, the bond will fade. And the closer the wolves, the stronger the bond. It allows for what some might call telepathy. You can't be bonded to multiple packs, only one. There's a lot more to add to this but I'll leave it for now. What I've written here is enough for your required understanding thus far. More on how it's formed etc, later. 



Humans vs Wolves

This section is more to give you an understanding of the differences in mindset between humans and wolves as you will see references of it in the chapter (no spoilers!). I don't really have to explain the human mindset to you guys as I would hope we all fall under that category. If not, greetings extra-terrestrials! Thanks for reading my fic! Clearly good taste is a universal thing, then *wink wink*. 

Essentially, it's important to remember that wolves are animals as much as they are humans. If that makes sense because I know humans are animals but bear with while I explain. 

The way we, as humans, regard ourselves as the most advanced in the animal kingdom with respect to our mannerisms, way of thinking and general intelligence is what I'm referring to. The fact that we have the ability to harness and utilise more of our brain power (on the surface anyway, because sometimes I see things and I'm like: Human. Rat. Qu'est-ce que c'est le difference? I mean the fact that I'm still insisting on using my sub-par French is proof enough that some humans struggle a bit with the whole brain thing). 

Self-depreciating jokes aside, you see what I'm getting at, I hope. Humans were able to build civilisations, invent countless things, some of which that have enhanced the way we live (at the expense of destroying the planet and the lives of the less fortunate, but let's not get into that), established democracies and governments, written laws etcetera, etcetera and so forth. 

 

**Wolves, however, have a combination of the 'human' mentality and one of animals. In the animal kingdom, if the leader of a pride of lions kills a female from another pride for trespassing and threatening his young, the lion won't go to court for first-degree. If a silver-back impregnates and has multiple females in his troop, he won't be arrested for polygamy. If a tabby cat shoves an all-black cat off a table at high speed repeatedly, it won't be charged with racially-motivated assault. It will likely go on YouTube and rack up thousands of views. And YOU, dear cat owner, might have the RSPCA breathing down your neck, because they fight over ANYTHING these days. Do you see what I'm getting at?**

 

(Psssstt! The last one is a joke...friendly hint. Although, friendly side-note to add on to even friendlier hint: racism is disgusting and animal abuse is no better. Love others as you would yourself and that extends to animals. Be nice to them, guys ^_^). 

 

Though their outward appearance is closer to 'human' than 'animal', they still practice things that the majority would deem today as 'barbaric'. So when you wonder why so much of their tom-foolery goes unchecked, just remember that their mentality isn't the same. 

 

** ~Domain/Clan **

So, back to domains. This category will definitely be expanded over time but a brief description of what domains actually  _are_. 

Visually:

~~Original Wolves~~

 

Sigma

 

 

 

 

Psi   Phi   Chi

 

 

Delta

Verbally:

  * The Originals are where all wolves came from but obviously this was thousands of years ago and thus, they no longer exist.
  * The Sigmas are closest to the Originals, hence the closeness. Then obviously -chasm- Psi, Phi, Chi -another chasm- Delta. 
  * These chasms represent the gap in their abilities AND their social standings, to an extent. 
  * Yeup, you guessed it...



 

  * It sucks to be Delta and Sigma stays winning. 
  * Haven't been here in a while. I thought I'd go into a bit more detail about this 'pedigree' word I keep using. I thought it might be better to talk about it here because the visual representation above might help? Who knows...
  * See where it says 'Original Wolves'? Right, so there were many original wolves. The term 'wolf' is loose in itself because a lot of them didn't look very 'wolfy'. In the clan definition up top, I cite Dragon and Serpent clans as examples. That's the basis of this. 
  * Essentially, some clans are more elite than others because the 'wolves' they descend from were superior. There's a hierarchy (bah-dum-tss!). Like compare a dragon to a fox (nasty vermin). Or a panther to a chicken. See what I'm getting at? These are all  _examples_ so don't be surprised if they're not actual clans (honestly, that's a whole can of worms that I'm not ready to open for at least another three months). But this is just to give you a better understanding of what pedigree refers to.
  * I'm also not saying that the number of clans will be as vast as the number of species on Earth because I don't hate myself like that to make things that difficult to sort out later on. I mean, I'm an M but I have my limits, mkay? But there are a lot. And there can and will be variation from continent to continent, like African versus Asian elephants. Stuff like that. And similarly to the animal kingdom, some will be extinct, because duh. And like evolution, there can be cross-breeding and new species (clan) creation. And, you will find that the wolves (the Sigmas anyway) will have certain characteristics based on their clan. 
  * There will also be some based on slightly more mythical creatures (because go hard or go home) but again, can of worms, not ready. I hope I'm making sense? 
  * **~** Right, so I'm going to break this down as quickly and easily as possible because I wanna SLEEP *weeps*
  * ~Okay, so when it comes to clans, they are animal-based as I'm sure you all gathered. Regarding how clans actually work:
  * ~The 'common' colours are black, white, grey and brown. E.g. White Chicken, Black Slug. (Neither are clans, because slugs? Ew). But yes, these clans are basically commonplace. They make up about 80-90% of the Wolf population. Perhaps slightly more. 
  * ~Coloured clans, e.g. blue, green, gold, are a lot less common and like domains are more closely based on the Original clans of the Original Wolves. In the same way that domains are an  _individual_ indication of a Wolf's closeness to the originals, a coloured clan is a collective indication. Because the common clans only developed as the Wolf genes got diluted. I know I'm not making sense but I'm going to keep trying.
  * ~So with that being said, they will almost always be prefixed with Anai. For example, in Aomine's case, it's Anai Blue. Midorima would be Anai Green. Anai basically means 'pure/elite'. There  _are_ instances where Anai wouldn't be used, e.g. Red Squirrel (again not an actual clan) would be just that. Because squirrels aren't really important or cool (yeah I said it, those bushy rebels ain't all that cute!). I'm trying,  _aite_? I think it's safer to assume that all coloured clans are Anai unless I tell you otherwise. Because I like making life easy for people ^_^
  * ~There is one clan type that I am yet to mention but they aren't important right now...I think that's it for clan stuff right now. But this topic will come back in full force later. Anticipate.



**Author's Note:**

> Whew!
> 
> So I understand it's a lot to take in but don't worry! As the story progresses, things will get easier to understand, I promise. A lot of it is just to define jargon but beyond that you can forget about it. Some of it is important though, but I'm very sure you'll be able to decipher which is which by a few chapters into the story. 
> 
> If you have any questions regarding the technical stuff, such as what the heck I'm on about, it would be better to post them here, simply because your question might be useful to someone else coming to read it and it won't get lost in the swamp of comments for the main story (I'm aiming high with this one haha!). (Lecturers always say this but it actually makes sense now). 
> 
> Obviously, if you have a more burning question or one you're too embarrassed to ask in the open (or you just don't want to) then feel free to email me at: 
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com
> 
> I'll answer everything as swiftly as possible and if I think it's a question/concern that many people have, I'll address it through updating the brief or making reference to it in the notes of the most recent chapter (with anonymity of course). 
> 
> Yup, that's it! Mwah!


End file.
